My Green Slippers
by Wafflemaker18
Summary: I never intended on baby setting a half vampire. I just set out flyers and was called to watch little kids. So I never considered the possibility that this child was any different the all the others. Well not until she bit me.
1. Chapter 1

My Green Slippers

Chapter 1

I opened the door to the police station; a warm breeze ruffled my hair welcoming me. Closing the door behind me I walked down the small hall and to the right entering the offices. On my left was the poster board I was looking for.

"Morning Mila" A groggy voice said behind me. I spun around quickly. Chief Swan stood behind me, doughnut in one hand newspaper in the other. His shirt pulled tight around the beer belly that was forming.

"Morning Chief Swan" I said then turned my attention back to the poster board. Spotting the old flyer I ripped it off, crumpled it then threw it in the trash bin two feet away. Score! I let my backpack fall off my back and then unzipped the top reaching in and grabbing my purple folder.

"Another dance audition flyer?" He asked, eyeing the folder.

"Nope, not this week," I shook my head."This week it's babysitting time" I pulled the freshly printed flyer out of my folder, grabbed the stapler with my other hand and stapled the paper to the board twice. Last week on this day, I had stapled a dance audition poster up, the week before that a rain fest poster and today a babysitting one. "Moms Determined to get me out of the house this summer." He let out a short snort/laugh. "Yea I have to go put one up in the community center, the schools, and at Sully's." **(A.N for those that don't know Sully's is an actual burger joint in Forks)**

"Well at least it will keep you busy" He sighed before turning and walking to his desk. Ending our conversation. I turned back to my stuff. As I was packing the folder back into the backpack, the front door clicked open, and then clicked close.

"Hey Dad," A Gals voice said. She had a really pretty voice. I knew Chief Swan had only one daughter I had just never seen her before. I turned my head to see and had to do a double take. She was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. Man talk about taking hits on your self-esteem; mine went straight out the door. I looked at how her brown hair shined and almost glowed, then looked at mine. Ehhh, my hair looked like a poop brown and dull compared to hers. Shaking my head I grabbed my backpack.

"Hi Bells, what's going on?" Bells? Weird nickname. Her name must be Bella or something like that.

"Can you watch Nessie next weekend? The family and I are going to Italy for… a family reunion"

"A family reunion, I didn't know the Cullen's were from Italy?"Cullen's, as in the most beautiful people my eyes have ever seen? As in Edward Cullen? I remember when I was in the eighth grade and he was a senior, and Lily, Martha and I all took secret pictures of him and hung them up in our rooms. Then when they come over - or I went to one of their houses- we would ask each other what we would do if he was our boyfriend. I shuddered at the memory. It was a stupid crush, but I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that this must be the girl he married over the summer two years ago. I pretended to have trouble tying my shoe, so I could hear more of the conversation.

Chief Swan set down his doughnut and news paper, folded his arms then looked back up at his daughter. I hated the fact that I was eavesdropping, but it was kind of interesting. In a scary sort of way.

"Well why you don't just take Nessie with you. I'm sure they would love to meet her considering she's Edwards's daughter to." I couldn't stop the small intake of breath I had when I heard that. She had a daughter, but she didn't look a day over nineteen. Wow they got busy… Ah bad mental image.

"We don't know how Nessie would react to flying all the way over there and we don't want her to fall ill. Dad you know it's just a mothers concern. Plus it would only be at night. Jake opted to watch her during the day but he had to be back on the res at night to help out. For one of those "need to know" kind of things." Chief Swan's eyes widened when she said "need to know"

Deciding right now would be a good time to leave I grabbed my bag, standing up straight. Looked over the flyer and started walking to the door. I didn't know if I should say bye or not.

"Wait Mila," Chief Swan called before I exited, I turned around. Bella was looking at me now. Her brown eyes soft. "Bella, why don't you have Mila watch Nessie." My eyes widened. He was volunteering me to watch his granddaughter. Her eyes widened to. Then she looked back to her father.

"Dad, I'd really rather have you do it." She looked at me "No offence, it's just" she looked back at her father. "I really don't know her, and I wouldn't want someone I don't know watching her at night."

"Bells I would trust Mila to watch the station by herself if she was old enough. She has got to be the most trustworthy kid I know." Aww that made me feel good inside!

"I bet she's trust worthy, but… I'll talk it over with Edward. I'm just not sure." She sighed. Then walked past me and out the door. I looked over at Chief Swan who shrugged then I turned away and walked out the door.

By the time I got out Bella was long gone. I didn't know whether to be happy, sad, or afraid. The clouds that had been covering the sun this morning were starting to clear now. I didn't know if it was a sign, just a sunny day, or both. I stopped off at the community center posted a new flyer, at Sully's posted a new flyer then went home. I didn't bother going to the school. Only the teachers that were still there today would see it. I grabbed my key from under the plant pot and unlocked the door. My cat met me at the door as I entered with a _'Meow' _then took off for her food dish. I checked my watch 12:41pm. When you enter the house there is a small entryway/hall, with a mirror on the right side. I tried not to look at myself in the mirror but that didn't happen. I lifted my head to see if there was anything different about me. Nope just my plain reflection staring back at me. Same shoulder length brown hair, same brown eyes. At least my face was cleared of acne, and… I looked down. Yes! My boobs have noticeably gotten bigger. First step to adult hood. For being a sophomore I was rather short. Standing at five foot nothing, I towered over the fourth graders, but that's about it.

I slipped off my shoes and trudged to my room. Disposing my backpack I slipped on my favorite pair of green slippers a pink tank top, and a pair of PJ pants. I walked to the kitchen grabbed the tub of chocolate-peanut butter ice-cream and a spoon then went back to my room. I plopped into my bean bag chair and pulled out my latest reading book called "The Awakening" By Kelly Armstrong. It was an ah-ma-zing book! I hadn't even opened the book before the phone rang. I reached over to my little bedside table and grabbed it. The caller ID came up as…

Unknown Name  
Unknown Number

My dad's been out on a business trip so thinking it was him I answered.

"Hello?" I said

"Is this Mila" said a ladies' voice. One I recognized but didn't know.

"Yes this is she; may I ask who's speaking?" I was kind of quizzical. Not every day did I get people calling asking for me in specific.

"This is Bella, Chief Swan's daughter." I sat up straighter, my heartbeat quickening.

"o-oh…uhh, hi" I stuttered. When I was nervous or panicky I stuttered.

"I talked with my family and we're interested in having you watch our daughter Renesmee Cullen…"

**A.N so I have to stop it there for now and get off the computer, this is my first fan fiction… didn't even know what it was until two days ago. So I'm not expecting this story to get anywhere I just wanted to write it out. I see that people can leave comments so if you wouldn't mind telling me what you think of it then please do. Um well that's it. Ciao ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

My Green Slippers

Chapter 2

"Um… wow, ok" I really didn't know what to say considering this was the last thing I was expecting to happen. "When do you want me to come over?"

"See instead of having you come over on the weekend, we would like it if you came over during the week so our daughter can get use to having a new face around the house." I could understand them having trust issues, I mean I don't think any of them knew me.

"Yea, of course, I understand" I'm rambling. Crap. "When would you like me over? I'm free all week,"

"If it's alright with you I would like you to come over and meet my daughter today" Today? Holy Shit, that's sooner than I thought.

"Yea, uhh sure, umm I'll need directions to your house and…"

"I'm actually going to have my husband come pick you up so you won't have to worry about transportation today."

"Oh, ok" Kind of Creepy.

"He should be there around 2:00, Renesmee and I cannot wait to meet you, have a nice day bye" Click

"Yea bye" I said to the dial tone. I hung up the phone and looked at the clock it was 1:30. So I had a half an hour to get ready. Great. I stripped off my cloths and hopped into the shower. I was going for a five minuet shower but as soon as the hot water hit my back I relaxed into a state of calmness. So my five minuet shower turned into a ten minuet shower. Quickly getting out of the shower I threw on some Jeans and a Half sleeve green "Monsters of Hip Hop" Shirt. I combed my hair out dried it. For once I was glad my hair was naturally straight. I looked at the clock, 1:55. I had five minutes to spare. So I spent the five minutes gathering, my sketching pad, pencils, a book and my I-pod. I watched the clock as the minute hand lingered on 1:59…2:00. There was a honking from outside, and I turned my head to the door. Dang talk about exactly on time.

I grabbed my bag and walked to the door. I unlocked the deadbolt and opened it. Outside was a nice silver shiny car. I don't know what type but it looked nice, it beat my car. Turning around I locked the door. Wiggled the handle to make sure it was tight then grabbed my bag and walked to the car. The windows were really tinted, like illegal tinted. I didn't know whether to sit in the front or the back, but then the driver's side opened. Out came a head of rusty colored hair. It's really hard to describe how he looked. Strong but lean, kind of like a photographed, photo shopped, person. Almost horrific. Ha so beautiful it was horrifying.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen" He extended his hand, for me to shake. I firmly gripped it. Then pulled away really fast; partly because I was kind of scarred and partly because his hand was cold, _really_ cold. I wonder if I still had those pictures of him that I had taken. I should probably get rid of them considering I was working for him now.

"Hi, I'm Mila Vega" Vega, bringing out my Puerto Rican side.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mila." He opened the passenger door for me, and I slipped in. 'Wow what a gentleman' I thought. He closed the door and I reached behind me and set my backpack on the chair. He Pulled out of my driveway and an awkward silence settled over us… Well I guess not really awkward, just an unavoidable silence. My eyes were stuck on the ever increasing speedometer. 40…50…60…70…

"Holy wow, slow down!" I practically screeched at him. He let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry nothing's going to happen" He looked at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road" I hissed

"Do you trust me?" did he really just ask that?

"Heck no, I just met you. So no I don't trust you…well not with my life at least" I guess I could trust him a bit considering he trusted me to watch his daughter. We drove out of town down a secluded road then turned into a small road that looked like it went to the middle of nowhere. I was starting to get worried… what if he was kidnapping me, what it they were bad people and they were taking me hostage for some kind of ransom money? Ok Mila keep you cool. I looked out the window and could have sworn something red-ish ran past us.

'Don't freak out, don't freak out' I chanted in my head as Edward pulled the car into a really open area. Towards what looked like the back was a large three story Victorian white house. It looked like the ones you would see in old movies being owned by the wealthy people.

Being and aspiring architect I was immediately pulled into the details of the house. How the Columns were evenly spaced to the exact slight left and right of the large –what looked like hand crafted maple, maybe dark wood tree- door; or how the windows had small embroidery around them and the frame of the house. I was practically just sitting in the car drooling.

"Do you like the house?" I jumped at the sudden question.

"It's amazing" I whispered not being able to find my voice. I mean the amount of detail and perfection in it is astonishing. The angles of the porch and roof are perfect; they allow the house not to look to big" I'm rambling, crap."Sorry"I sighed "I want to become an architect so all the detail of this house really pulls me in. This house is truly beautiful." I looked into his eyes when I said this, I never noticed how yellow-ish gold-ish his eyes were. He looked away as soon as I thought this.

"I think we should be getting inside so you can meet the family" Does he still live with his parents? That would be kind of awkward.

"This is the family house" he said "My parents live here, but the whole family spends most of the time here" wow it's like he read my mind, weird "This is where you'll be watching Nessie most of the time." Nessie must be a nickname for Renesmee.

"Ok" So he didn't live with his parents

"Well" he said clapping his hands together "Let's go" he opened his door then glided over to my door and opened it. Such a gentleman.

"Thank you" I said before reaching into the back and grabbing my bag. I stepped out of the car taking a deep breath. Something about being here made me nervous and on high alert. But as soon as I felt that it was replaced by a calm feeling. Well talk about my emotions being wacky. 'You can do this' I said to myself, 'no need to freak out'

"Eddieeeee" A loud booming voice came from our side. I turned my head and screamed 'Bigfoot' echoed in my head. No no, Big foot with no hair and clothes. I looked up at the big man before me.

"Oh my gosh you have got to be the biggest person I have ever seen!" I squeaked. I quickly covered my mouth. 'Nice way to make a first impression Mila! Good job.' I sarcastically said to myself.

"Sorry I…"

"No need to apologize Shorty" he smiled a goofy grin and shrugged his eyebrows.

"This is Emmett, my older brother" Edward said, he had a 'Why-is-he-here' kind of look. 'Don't sound so excited there Eddie boy… did I really just say Eddie boy? Gahh what is wrong with me today?' I shook my head trying to find the right words.

"Hi I'm Mila, it's a pleasure to meet you" I extended my hand for him to shake.

"Oh come here you" Emmett stepped forward and pulled me into a big bear hug. I immediately tensed up. He was so big, and cold, and…hard. I pulled back quickly.

"Emmett I think the hug was a bit over the top, we don't want to scare the girl away."

"It wasn't over the top" I said "just unexpected" Both of their heads snapped towards me with an unbelievable expression plastered on t heir faces.

"You heard that?" Edward asked, disbelieve coating his voice.

"Yea I have Sensitive ear syndrome, so everything's…"

"Louder for you, easier for you to hear" Edward finished for me.

"Cool Shorty has a super power, incredible ear," Emmet smiled again.

"I don't consider it a super power; I hear too many things I'd rather not hear" I sighed. It looked like Edward and Emmett shared I quick glance, but I couldn't be positive.

"Come on Shorty it's time for you to meet the rest of the family" Emmet said before jogging off to the front of the house. Edward and I walked to the house. I was so nervous once we reached the door I had to take a few breaths. What felt like a wave of calm shot through my body and swarmed around me. After one last deep breath I stepped inside.

**(A.N… I was going to end it here but then I decided that because it's been so long I'll combine the two chapters********)**

To be truthful walking into the house was nothing, but seeing what was on the other side of the door was something. I imagined all these horrifically beautiful people surrounding the door, with overly large smiles on their face, and wide eyes staring at me like if they looked hard enough they could see through me. But I have a wacky imagination because the only thing that was there when I opened the door was Emmett and Bella. Hmm should I call her Mrs. Cullen now or not, I mean I am working for her now and I want to be polite…

"Mila it's nice to see you again" Bella said.

"Yea, ditto" To be truthful I had _no _idea what I was supposed to say.

"Come on Shorty" Emmett said grabbing my wrist "Let's go introduce you to Mom and Dad" He lightly pulled me through a door into a hallway and through another door into a rather large –what looked like- living room. There was a large couch, two love seats and a recliner.

"Mom, Dad, come meet your guest!" Emmett yelled while looking at the ceiling.

I was expecting to see an older couple come walking through the archway, so when two adults (painstakingly beautiful adults, I might add) came walking through the door and Emmet introduced me to them, I had to take a few extra blinks. One because these people looked way too young to have young adults as children; and two… just because.

"This is our mother Esme and our father Carlisle" [insert random, extra, blinking here.]

"It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Oh, Mila" I gripped Esme's extended hand, then Carlisle's; both cold as ice.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mila" Esme Finished. I nodded my head.

"I should probably go back to Edward and Bella, considering I am baby sitting there daughter." I said looking them all in the eyes one by one. They all had the most interesting eye color, the same Yellow-ish gold-ish color.

"Oh yes of course" Carlisle said, "Right this way" He placed his hand on the small of Esme's back leading her through the door, I just followed and I don't know where Emmett went. Pretty soon I was back in the other room where Bella and Edward stood, well sat on the really large stairs I might add. Once we fully entered the room they stood and Edward stepped forward.

"Mila I would like to introduce you to our daughter Renesmee but she's upstairs right now taking a nap so I'm sorry you must wait a little longer." He said. I just nodded my head like an idiot. If they could put a sound with velvet it would be his voice! It just flowed around the air and captured you in its waves. Well I guess all of their voices did but there was something about them that was…well weird!

Carlisle and Esme joined Edward and Bella near the stairs, and them Emmett stepped through the door we had just come through.

"Shorty," Emmett was cut off by Esme…

"Emmet Cullen that is no way to call a young lady. I raised you better then that" She scolded

"Well it's her nickname mom she doesn't mind" He looked at me and I shook my head. "Nope not at all" I said. Esme nodded her head slightly then placed her head on Carlisle's shoulder. Emmett took this as a sign to continue.

"Anyways, I would like to introduce you to my amazing beautiful wife Rosalie." He said, and then opened his arm to the door. A tall, lean, beautiful, flawless, Blonde walked in. She too had the same weird gold eyes. But I was definitely envious of her looks! Oh well some get it all some get none and some get stuck in-between.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie I'm Mila" I said. My voice quivered. She politely smiled but did nothing else.

I already knew that the Cullen Children were adopted, but if they were how did they all have the same color eyes? I couldn't answer my own question, can they?

"Um… if you don't mind me asking, h-how are all of your eyes the same color if you're adopted?" ok now that it was out I wish I could take it back because a look of pure shock covered all of their faces. And they stared at me. I felt my shoulders rise up something I did when I was nervous, and it seemed as if my nervousness was being projected around the room.

"There contacts" a small black haired girl skipped down the stairs, she look only an inch shorter than me but you could tell she was easily older then seventeen maybe eighteen. Her eyes were green like a forest green, no like a Forks green. And shone brightly. She held out a finger to my face and I looked at it, sure enough on her finger was a gold contact. Cool. "I'm Alice by the way, you must be Mila" I nodded at her, in a non-perverted, no homo way she was really cute.

A bell like laugh tinkled down from the floor above, and the little pitter patter of footsteps became louder.

"Mommy mommy Jakes Gone" a small girl flew down the stairs and into Bella's arms her bronze ringlets were the only things I saw before her head was in her mother's shoulders, and small sobs escaped her perfect lips. The girl had to be no older than four, maybe five. Bella rubbed the back of her daughter.

"Nessieeeeee, "Someone whined "Jakes not gone he went to the store to get you a sucker, remember he told you that" a tall much tanned muscular boy came down the stairs at that moment. His hair was covering his eyes but he looked no older than me.

His eyes found mine and he stopped. His eyes were dark but not black. I wanted to look away but I couldn't some invisible force was holding me there in his gaze. Then he blinked and I blinked and he looked away.

"Um… yea, Nessie you know he's not gone" the tall boy said. He stole a quick glance at me then looked away again. We so just had a moment! I couldn't stop my heartbeat from quickening, but I was able to control my breathing.

"Oh" Nessie sighed and removed me face from her mother. She looked like an angel that was painted on the ceiling of a church. She had perfect pale porcelain skin and chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you Seth, now Nessie I want to introduce you to someone very special, her name is Mila and she's going to be spending time with you and Jake and Seth, ok?" Bella said to Nessie then looked at me. Nessie looked at me to. "Is that her?" she whispered to her mom. "Mhm" Bella replied. She put Nessie on the floor and she came over to me.

"You wanna see my room?" She asked in her little voice.

"I would love to" I said with a smile on my face. Her eyes lit up and she grabbed my hand and pulled me to come. She pulled really heard to I might add my arm actually started to hurt.

"Come on Seth," Nessie called over her shoulder. "She gets to see my room!" it was cute how the littlest things got kids so excited.

The tall boy, well Seth followed me and Nessie up to her room. He caught up to me and walked besides me.

"I'm Seth" he said in a slightly deep voice. He extended his hand.

"Mila," I said taking his hand in mine, his was so much bigger than mine and rough, built up with calloused, but I liked it. It was also very hot, but that could be because everyone else's was cold. I guess you can say we held hands longer then we should of, oh and we both stopped walking.

"Mila…" He sighed.

"Oh no," Nessie said looking at us. We both suddenly let go and our hands dropped. Mine tingled from the sudden lack of heat. I turned to look at Nessie. She shook her small head and sighed. "Not you two to," Us two? What did she mean by us two? I looked at her skeptically then back at Seth but he was gone. It was scary to have something in front of you not even ten seconds ago then it's gone.

"Come on" Nessie said pulling me through the hall way. We stopped in front of a door and she looked at me.

"This is my room" she said excitedly. Then she opened the door. This day had turned out nothing like I expected it to. So I guess if I have learned anything today it would definitely be "expect the unexpected."

**A.N… So I wanted to say I was sorry for updating this so late, my family just moved from Spokane Washington to Tacoma Washington. So I wasn't able to do anything until I was done unpacking my things and we got the cable/phone/internet all hooked up again. **

**So in the 20****th**** paragraph I use the word "embroidery" and I do understand that the word is usually used in account with needle working but the definition I'm using is…" elaboration or embellishment added to make an account of something more interesting" Just so people don't think of the wrong word!**

**It's late and I'm sleepy so I'm going to bed. (I wrote this last night)**

**Oh and my mom thinks I should go to the psycho ward… I told her it might help me with one of the stories I might write…**


	3. Chapter 3

My Green Slippers

Chapter 3

I'm jealous. Ok maybe jealous is too strong of a word… no, jealous fits.

Nessie's room was big, _really _big, I mean _really freakin'_ big. A lot bigger than mine, and I thought my room was big; but in comparison, mine was small, very small.

The room had light cream yellow walls and, dark wood floors. Off to the left side of the room was a twin sized bed covered in light green and pick covers and a ton a very comfy looking pillows. For a moment I thought it was welcoming me with pillow arms to jump into it, and I was tempted to do just that. On the wall facing the door were large bay windows that looked out the back of the house into the wilderness that grew wildly below. I took a few steps closer to the windows, far out was a small creek, or stream, or whatever you want to call it, all I know is that it was running water…

On the right side of the room were two doors. One was open and revealed a bathroom. See why I'm jealous now: she has a frigging bathroom in her room, a bathroom and she was what four, five? Oh and that's not even the best part. You know the door next to the bathroom; yea well it was her closet. I should just call it another bedroom because that's what it could have been. She had tons upon tons of clothes. I kid you not, this girl had everything from PJs to the little princess dress up clothes, and everything in between. I mean it was like she had her own little store in her room, maybe that's why I was surprised when no one greeted us at the door asking us if we would like a bag.

I mean I could totally see that happening.

Anyways back to her room, she had a desk /table with a chair, on the wall that her regular door was on and on the desk was a computer. Yea I had a computer in my room but it was this icky old sucker, sucker because it just sat there and sucked up the world's energy. Ok that's a little over the top: it sat there and made our electricity bill rise. My mom told me to just unplug it, but when I got behind my desk where all the wires were, there were at _least, _four dead spiders, cobwebs everywhere and ehhh, it was disgusting.

But Nessie, she had one of those really nice flat screen computers, which just sits there looking good. To the right side of the computer on a lower shelf was a CD player; that's when I noticed the speakers in each corner of the room.

"So do you like it?" Nessie's small voice broke me from my state of awe. I did some more of that random extra blinking before replying.

"Yea it's, nice and really big" I mean what else could I say, that I was jealous of a four, five year old? Yea I guess I could say that but I wasn't going to.

"Nessie how old are you?" You know that cute thing little kids do when they're counting and they know how to count but they have to use their fingers to. Yea she didn't do that, she just came out with a straight reply…

"Five" ok so she was five.

"What do you like to do for fun?" I asked

"I like to play with Jake!" Who was this Jake person and why is he so darn interesting? I pulled my drawing pad out of my backpack and a few regular pencils, I was not getting charcoal out in this room, or this house, it was just way to clean!

"Do you like to color?" I asked because to be truthful I didn't know what else to do.

"Yea" she clapped her hands "I like dancing to" Part of me got really excited because I like dancing as well. I internally sighed because I finally found something she and I both really liked.

"Here can I put some music on and we can dance to it?" hey later when she got tiered I could have her draw. It's a thought.

"Mhm" she nodded her head and I walked over to her CD player. I had grabbed my I-pod because I had a feeling that this would be one of those really fancy CD players that you could hook up a MP3 or an I-pod to. My feeling was confirmed when I saw her own little MP3 player hooked up. I un-plugged it from the dock station and set it down next to her computer.

"My daddy got that for me" she said excitedly. "He gave it to me for Christmas"

"Really now?" I asked. She nodded her head. I turned back to my I-pod plugged it in and turned it to my "feel good" playlist. I pressed shuffle and the first song that came on was "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom" by Vengaboys. This is my aerobics song it has a good beat! I turned up the volume ever so slightly and turned around. Nessie was already dancing. She was jumping up and down clapping her hands and every now and then would throw in a twirl. A big smile was on her face and she started singing "Boom, boom, boom, boom" with the music. I laughed really hard because she just looked really cute. She started screaming, not loud but like you do when you're having fun.

"Where's Nessie?" A husky voice asked, he sounded pissed to.

"She's in her room" That was Seth I would know his voice anywhere. What, did I just think? Why did I think that, I don't even know Seth? Why would I think that? At this point I had stopped dancing. Nessie was apparently upset that I had stopped and came over and poked me on the stomach. Which I of course started laughing because my stomach was ticklish. Getting the hint that I was ticklish there she started poking me more. I tried to cover my stomach but it didn't help so I shot my hands out and started grabbing the sides of her stomach. She laughed a bell like laugh and stopped ticking me so I tickled her some more and she laughed harder.

"Stop" she said loudly "Stop it." The door to her room opened with a _'Bang'_ one so hard my I-pod jolted off of the dock and landed on the floor with a thud. The music had stopped and a ear splitting silence took over the room.

A very angry man came in the room; he had the same skin color as Seth and was incredibly tall to. Seth stood behind him looking in.

"What are you doing?" the angry man boomed, that's when I noticed he couldn't be a man his face looked to young; still he had to be at least 17 or 18 or maybe 19. "What are you doing to her?" He yelled again. I flinched this time let go of Nessie and backed up, he was trembling now, and I thought he might hit me.

"We were just playing" I tried to say in a calm voice but it came out barely above a whisper. "I was just tickling her-"

"She told you to stop" he yelled louder than ever. I covered my ears and tears collected in my eyes. My ears were ringing with such pain. That's what happens when you can hear already better than usual, loud things hurt your ears. I dropped to the floor covering my ears crying. My ears had never hurt so much. "When she says stop you stop" the angry man spat at me again. I flinched at every word. My eye sight was blurring but I could tell that there were others around Jacob looking in now.

"Jacob stop" someone yelled. I don't know who but it was loud to. "She didn't hurt Renesmee,"

Someone grabbed my arms and pulled me up. That caused my ears to become un-covered and the ringing got louder. I started crying harder. I noticed that the small black haired girl Alice and Esme were helping me out of the room. That's when I saw who was yelling at Jacob, it was Seth. The rest of the Cullen's were surrounding the door including a blond haired man that I had not seen before. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. I was pulled ever so lightly down the stairs by Alice and Esme.

I was shaking from the pain, even if it wasn't as bad. I was also hyperventilating. They walked me into the living room and sat me on a couch. Esme sat next to me and pulled me onto her lap. She put my head on her shoulder, and I didn't fight it. It felt nice to have her comforting me.

"I'm going to go see how Jasper is doing" Alice said. Esme nodded and Alice walked back up the stairs.

Esme combed my hair with her fingers as I struggled to catch my breath. Every time I took a deep breath I would start shaking again. So I was stuck taking short fast breaths. I didn't know Esme but she took the time to hold me and make sure I was ok, and I would be forever grateful for that. I had closed my eyes and was listening to the shouting coming from upstairs. I had calmed down drastically, pulled my head back and sat up. I looked at the shoulder that I was resting on and noticed a really ugly wet spot where my tears had been. I felt really bad to.

"Oh my, Esme I'm so sorry for your shirt." She looked at her shirt and let out a little laugh.

"Don't worry about it hon, Alice will end up getting me a different shirt anyways." I smiled, got off her lap, and just sat next to her. I looked at her, she had brown eyes now that her contacts were gone.

"Esme I really didn't hurt Renesmee, we were just playing around and she started tickling me and I started tickling her" I had to take a deep shaky breath.

"I know I know" she cooed "Jake just has an… obsession with Nessie's safety, and he was in the wrong to start yelling." Jake? That was Jake; the all mighty Jake Nessie loved so much? Wow.

"That's Jake?" I asked Esme nodded.

"He usually doesn't act like that though" She seemed to be thinking so I didn't say anything. I looked at the clock on the wall: It was four thirty. Time sure did pass by fast when you're getting yelled at.

"I should probably get going" I said to Esme. "My mom will be home soon from work and I should probably leave anyways." The shouting upstairs continued.

"Do you have a ride?" she asked. That's when I remembered, no I didn't but I could walk. I didn't want to cause them any more problems.

"No" I sighed, "But I can walk my house isn't that far" I lied my house was really far. "I don't want to cause you guys any more trouble" Esme looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You're not causing us trouble." She smiled here stay here, I'll be right back, Jake needs to apologize to you" My eyes widened and before I could protest she was walking up the stairs. There was no way in hell I was going to be caught talking to _him_ again. As soon as Esme was all the way up stairs I ran for the door. I hated leaving but I wasn't going to talk to that Jake boy.

I stepped out the door didn't close it and took off running for the road I needed to get home.

**(A.N I don't like changing POVs but this one is kind of necessary) **

Esme's POV

That poor girl. There was so much rage in me at Jacob, what he did terrified Mila. You could see it in her eyes. I don't care if Renesmee is his imprint, he had no right to just go in there and start yelling. You could tell they were just having fun. I reached Renesmees' room and found Jacob sitting on the floor with Nessie. Everyone was surrounding him, trying to still calm down. There were a few footsteps and a small click downstairs, but I didn't think much of it.

"Excuse me" I said everyone looked up as if they just noticed my presence. "Now there is a terrified girl downstairs that deserves an apology form you Jacob." I looked him straight in the eye.

"No there isn't" Alice said. Her eyes were blank. "She left, crap Mila what are you doing" She was talking to her vision.

Seth got up fast. "What do you mean she left? She can't just leave all of her stuff is still here and she will probably get lost out there." I ran out of the room at human pace Seth and Alice followed behind me. Sure enough when we got down Stairs Mila was gone and the door was left open.

Alice tossed Seth the keys to a car as he ran out of the house. What was up with these overprotective imprints?

Mila's POV

It was raining.

Not a light rain either, I mean like the: your-drenched-in-five-seconds kind of rain. My shirt and pants were soaked my hair dripping, I had no coat and had left all my stuff back at the house. Great. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and wait for the rain to stop. But I didn't and I kept on walking. It was times like this when I hated but loved the rain. Hate because it was cold and loved because of the famous line "when it rains no one can tell your crying" I was almost to the main road when I heard a car approaching from behind me. I stepped father off to the side so the car could pass, but it didn't. Instead it slowed down, next to me. The passenger window rolled down. I didn't feel like talking to this person but when they spoke I had to look

"Mila?" It was Seth, so I looked.

"Yea?" I said

"Get in" he urged. Seth was Jacobs' friend, so that made me mad at him.

"Shouldn't you be backing your friend up in an argument" I asked looking away again and walking faster now. Of course the care kept up easily but hey what the heck. Then I remembered he was the one yelling at Jacob to stop when Jacob was yelling at me. So I stopped. This caught him off guard and the car stopped in front of me rather than next to me. I walked up to the window.

"Look thanks for helping me back there but you don't need to help me now, I can walk." He looked at me like I was crazy. With all the crazy looks I had gotten today I was starting to think maybe I was crazy.

"Mila, I don't want you to catch the flu or something like that so get in the car" He didn't want me to? Well that was nice. I sighed and looked at him again.

"I'll get the car all wet, and even if I don't know much about cars this one looks nice, and doesn't deserve to get wet." Ok now I was just making up excuses.

"The Cullen's won't care, Mila just get in the car." He looked a little frustrated now. I give up. I opened the door and climbed in. He rolled up the window and took off.

"Um just go straight then take a right at the light then go down a few blocks turn left and go about a mile and you should be there." I said looking out the window. The car ride was silent, and before I knew it he had pulled into my drive way, how he knew what house was mine was beyond me but at the moment I didn't care. I opened the door and looked back at him,

"Thank you" I said before closing the door and walking up to my house. I didn't hear the car pull away but an empty feeling filled the air and that's how I knew he was gone. My mom's car was already here so I prepared myself for some explaining. I closed the door behind me and took my soaking shoes off. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and shuttered I looked like I had just gone swimming with my clothes on. I walked through the kitchen so I could get to my room, but mom was in the kitchen and looked up when I approached.

"Oh my God Mila, what happened to you?"

"It rained" I said I didn't want to explain the whole story to her, it was just too long.

"Well yea, I can tell that much" she said in a "duh" kind of voice.

"Can we just not talk about it mom, I just wanna take a shower and go to bed."

"Ok" and that is what I love about my mom, if you don't want to talk about it she won't push you, it's just that simple.

I chugged down a glass of water and two Ibuprofen's, then headed to the shower. I felt dead, don't ask me why; I just did. So I didn't feel the water of the shower and I didn't feel myself crawl into bed. I did feel tears fall from my eyes. And I remember briefly wondering why I was crying. But then I was pulled into a deep dreamless sleep.

**A.N… That was a fun chapter to write. I didn't know what to do at the end so that's why it was rushed. Tell me what you think!**

**I'm going to California on Thursday so after Thursday I won't be updating for about a week. Sorry but I have classes to take in Cali for dance so I will be too busy to update! **

**Love all you guys!**

**Oh and I finally understood what it feels like to have people favorite and review your story! I was squealing in my bed! So thanks to everyone! Ciao! **

**PS. When I write I listen to my playlist, and this time I went through 65 songs before this chapter was over! I wanna see if I can get less then that…**


	4. Chapter 4

My Green Slippers

Chapter 4

What's worse: having dreamless sleep but waking up around 3:00am and not being able to fall back to sleep… or having a dream filled sleep and waking up once every hour? Oh I know, having both at the same time; except it would be more like this:

11:30pm: go to bed, start dreaming weird dreams.

12:27am: Wake up

12:42am: Fall back to sleep, weird dreams start up again

1:56am: Wake up

2:03am: Fall back to sleep, weird dreams now have weird dance sequences

3:18am: Wake up

3:28am: Realize you can't fall back to sleep

3:29am: start hitting yourself on the head with a pillow thinking sooner or later it will knock you into a state of un-consciousness.

3:41am: figure out hitting yourself isn't working

3:44am: stare at ceiling counting imaginary giraffes (yes giraffes; no sheep)

3:57am: around giraffe number 647 starts to fall asleep

4:06am: cat breaks into room 'meowing' cause she killed a spider

4:07am: pet cat congratulating her

4:08am: understand that you're not going back to bed…great.

And that's where I am, my mind just informed my body that I'm not going back to bed and I have to get over it. Now I'm pissed.

There are two things I do if I'm pissed, Climb a tree, meditate, or dance. Ok I guess that's three but I was aiming for dance and climb a tree to be in the same category. I slowly –very slowly- pulled the covers off of me and well, kind of fell out of bed. My legs didn't catch me so I just slumped to the ground; yea you can call that falling. I put on my green slippers and slumped out of my room and into the kitchen. I started the coffee pot because everyone knew if I didn't get my coffee on a day like today I would make sure everyone's life was a living hell. I sleepily went back to my bed room and went to my dresser pulled out a good sturdy pair of jeans a Hanes long-sleeved under shirt and a t-shirt that said "Team Luigi" I threw my hair into a really messy pony tail and walked back to the kitchen. There was enough coffee in the pot for me, if mom wanted any later she would have to make more.

I don't particularly like straight up black coffee but it's a good way to wake yourself up and get your taste buds moving on overdrive! That's exactly what it did to! After my first really big gulp of black coffee I was wide awake and any sense of tiredness' left me in an instance. I opened my eyes wider and took another gulp. Balch I don't think I will ever take more than two gulps of black coffee in the morning. But now I was hyper aware of everything around me. I looked into the bottom of my cup and noticed there was only a small amount of coffee left, not enough to make me want to put creamer in it so I plugged my nose and downed the rest. I put my mug in the sink then went to the bathroom to brush the aftertaste off my tongue.

I wrote a not to my mom telling her where I was going to be and that I loved her. I left the note next to the coffee pot, grabbed my car keys off the key hook and headed out the door. For my birthday this year I had been able to get a new car, new car as in a, 2009 Pontiac G5 Coupe (and yes that is the only car language I speak) it had a decent mileage and I loved it!

I pulled out of the driveway and headed to first beach. The rain had stopped sometime between 12:00am and 1:00am this morning, so yea things were still a little slick but what can I say I'm a dare devil. It was about a fifteen minute drive from my house to first beach, and the entire way I had all the windows down and let the cool, fresh, water smelling air surround me and open my surprisingly still half asleep senses.

I wish I had my I-pod. I wonder if I could go back and get my stuff. Oh I really hope they don't go through my drawing book. No I don't draw nude pictures or things like that but still that's my drawings, I draw to express myself when I need to. It helps me calm down. There personal and I would rather no one saw them.

I let out a long sigh. The road to first beach was rather curvy and passed all the other beaches. Finally I saw the sign that said "First Beach" and pulled into the little parking space they had for tourist, (however small that number would be, I swear no one knows about the Town of Forks and La Push were just like that small spot on the map that people think still needs to be explored.)

I cut the engine and stepped out of the car. I locked the door then ran to the forest to my left; there were small little hiking trails that the occasional person would hike. Today I was that "occasional person" but I didn't hike the whole thing I usually went about eighteen paces in and to your left there would be this weird little rock formation. Made by yours truly! If you picked up the three rocks on top there would be a little wooden plank about four inches by six inches, lift that up and you have yourself a little hiding spot" the exact size to hide my keys. The best part no one ever found them.

I came up with the rock idea the first time I came climbing here and didn't want to take my keys with me. So I hid my keys in my little spot and headed to the beach. To the south end of the beach was a rather large assortment of rocks, the perfect climbing rocks.

It probably wasn't the best idea to be free climbing an one hundred foot wall of rocks only a few hours after rain, but hey like I said I'm a dare devil!

When you climb you always have to be aware of your surroundings, the ground below and possible lose rocks above, because the wrong move and you could be plummeting to your death. No one in our little town has ever committed suicide but I guess if you were contemplating it this would be the spot you would come. Not that I ever have, I'm just saying…

Before I climb I always take a few extra breaths, just to steady myself. Then I started my climb, looking for every crease that I could fit my hand into and every small ledge I could put a foot on.

Then it started to rain.

And no again it wasn't a light rain, but it wasn't a heavy rain either. I was still a good twenty feet from the top, so even more careful then before I climbed higher. I reached my hand into what I thought was a ledge but wasn't it was lose rock formation and that caught me by surprise. My feet were still on two uneven small ledges, one hand had nothing to hold onto and the other was slipping, and I'm not lying. The funny thing is as I was slipping I couldn't help but think 'wow this would be a good scene for a movie' then it clicked in my mind that unless I was able to grab onto something with my hand I was going to continue on slipping.

"Come on!" I screamed, mostly at myself but also at the rain and at the rock, because for some reason it felt like they were ganging up on me. I was less than six feet from the top and I couldn't find a freaking rock to grab onto. Then I did the worst thing I could do. I let my mind wander to the worst possible outcome. Death. That one word bounced off the walls of my brain repeating itself. I felt tears pushing up to my eyes. 'I will not cry, Mila Eliana Vega you will not cry, or die your strong' my hand slipped further then I freaked and started hyperventilating.

"Give me your hand" Someone above me shouted. See this was turning out to be exactly like a movie scene. I looked up rapidly blinking to see who was there. A large tanned hand was about a foot away from my body. Then I saw his face… Jacob. 'Come on' I thought in a frustrated way. Pshh heck no I wasn't grabbing his hand; I'd rather die from falling off this cliff then to be killed by him.

"Um…" I called up "its ok I'd rather fall off the cliff and die then have you kill me, and I don't want you to go to jail." Wow did I really just say that? I smacked myself in the head with my free hand and at the same moment the hand that was holding me in place slipped and I started to fall backwards. You know how they say before you die your life will flash in front of you. Well that didn't happen for me, believe me I closed my eyes and all I saw was Seth's face… Yea I know, out of all the things I could of saw it was his face that made an appearance.

Something terribly hot wrapped around my wrist and pulled up really hard to. There were two pops; one wasn't so loud and caused my wrist to hurt. The other came from my shoulder, and made an ear splitting 'pop'. I knew at that moment that I must of broke something. I landed on the ground really hard and fast knocking all the breath out of me.

I gasped for air, my wrist hurt and my arm was on fire. I want to die! My eyes were still closed. A quote by Javan rang in my head. "Life is easy death is peaceful, it's the transition that's troublesome" I must still be in the transition part.

"Oh God" someone said it sounded like Seth. Seth!? I opened my eyes and he was there. Why the hell am I getting excited over seeing Seth? But there was no doubt I was excited to see Seth. "What happened?" he asked with a worried expression then looked over my body. I blushed feeling self cautious.

"Lovely Miss Mila here decided to make a suicide attempt." Jacob said.

"No" Seth said, "Why does she look like she's in so much pain" that's when the pain came back; I didn't notice it had left but I noticed it came back. I let out a whimper and move my hand to my shoulder but it wasn't where I thought it would be. It was farther back and a little lower than usual. I whimpered again. OW!

"Oh well I'm guessing that when I was saving her life" he said 'saving her life' with a little more emphasis then he needed. I'm guessing he was trying to rub it in my face. "I dislocated her shoulder" Hearing that made me feel faint. Jacob and Seth's face started spinning and stupidly I said,

"Woooow Jacob I didn't know you had a twin brother, wow same for you Seth" Yea I said _that_… Then I proceeded to reach up and try to touch Seth's "twins'" face. Ha that didn't work.

"Let's get her to Carlisle, He can fix her arm" Jacob Said. Seth bent down and scooped me up like I weighed nothing.

"Put me down" I mumbled. He was really warm. Woo hoo I feel weird.

"No" he said sternly

"But I'm heavyyyy" I whined dragging out the end of heavy.

"Sure whatever" he said sarcasm dripped from his voice. We go to my car and Jacob opened the back door.

"Wait" I croaked. Yes that was _very_ attractive. "How did you know where my car keys were?"

"I saw you put them in that rock thing" Jacob said with no expression. Stalker.

"Oh" I said stupidly. Seth set me down in the car which caused my shoulder to burst into another round of pain. This time I screamed. Sorry it just hurt that bad!

I was laying down in the backseat yet Seth figured out a way to buckle me in, and then slipped into the passenger seat. Jacob backed away and hit a pot hole making me ram my shoulder into the seat again. I screamed again. And started whimpering like crazy! Hey if you were in my position you would to.

"Shh Mila" Seth had turned around to look at me. We hit another bump and I cried out in pain again. "Everything's going to be ok" Seth tried to reassure me. He started to say something else but by that time I had drowned in the pain that overtook my body and I blacked out, for the first time in my life.

**A.N… You're lucky I wrote this, Tee Hee! I got my Big Red Dot of Doom today (period) and man I didn't want to do anything but lay in my bed and curl up into a ball! I was popping pills (ibuprofen and Midol) just to get the pain gone so I could climb the stairs to get to my computer! **

**But because I love you guys I continued writing! And I was secretly hoping that if I got this up you guys would leave some reviews and make me feel better! **

**Now I knew what I wanted to happen in this Chapter (well the main idea) and I got that through, but still this is the I-Don't-Feel-Like-Writing-Right-Now chapter, so it kind of sucks. I will most likely re-read this later and smack myself in the head. So don't be surprised if a revised, somewhat different version of this chapter comes out! **

**Well thanks for reading you guys are the best! Ciao!**

**P.S I got through 47 songs today! YAY! That beats the 67 songs of yesterday, but this chapter is somewhat shorter then yesterdays so yea… **


	5. Chapter 5

My Green Slippers

Chapter 5

Waking up in a room you're not familiar with is a quick way to heart problems. I mean with all the heart racing crap that's been going on in the last two days, I'm pretty sure I have taken off at least six months of my life! It didn't help either that when I woke up I was surrounded by people, and because of that I screamed. No I didn't scream bloody murder, but I did scream like you would if you were suddenly surrounded by people of whom you didn't know and in a room you had never seen.

After my scream I took a closer look at the people around me and screamed again. It was Carlisle – I mean Dr. Cullen- , Esme, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Seth, and Jacob. The only people I didn't see there were Nessie and Rosalie. I let out a sigh of relief and closed my eyes again. That was the best sleep of my life –even if I was knocked out- and I wasn't about to wake from it. I guess I was a source of amusement because after I closed my eyes again a few chuckles escaped someone's lips.

Sighing more of an aggravated sigh I opened my eyes again and glared at everyone, yes everyone.

"Mila, how are you feeling" Dr. Cullen looked over at my arm and wrist. Then I remembered my "suicide attempt" as Jacob had put it earlier. That's when I noticed the white cast on my wrist and how my shoulder didn't hurt anymore. I touched my shoulder with my cast free hand and winced. It was sore to the touch but other than that I felt fine. Then I looked back at my two times larger wrist. And glared at it. Yea part of me was hoping I was still in that awesome sleep but the larger part of me told the other part of me to forget about that idea then flushed it down my imaginary toilet.

"What is _that_?" I asked to no one in particular.

"When I was saving your life" Jacob spoke "and pulled you over the edge, your dead weight cause your wrist to well, break, and I dislocated your shoulder." Oh well that's nice. How did my wrist break? I mean I don't weigh that much. He must have pulled really hard or something like that. As if I missed some unspoken message everyone but Dr. Cullen and Jacob left the room.

"Now Mila" Dr. Cullen spoke in a serious tone. "Jacob told me what happened," Oh did he now? "And suicide is a very serious subject that should be discussed." Suicide? Did he really think I was trying to kill myself?

"I wasn't trying to kill myself" I really needed to make this clear to everyone before they sent me in for therapy. "I was simply climbing the rocks; I do that whenever I am stressed." It's true! They both gave a weird look like they didn't know if I was lying or not.

"Why would you be climbing rocks if it was raining?" Jacob asked a smug look on his face.

"Well obviously it wasn't raining when I started climbing or else I would of never done it in the first place. I'm not stupid" I shot back at him with a smug look on my face. Two can play your game Jacob.

"Well it seemed pretty irresponsible to be climbing the rocks without a harness or ropes Mila." Dr. Cullen added in. Thanks Doc. Nice to see whose side you're on.

"I've done it plenty of times before and nothings ever happened." I was seriously tiered of people ganging up on me, and yet it always happened around these people. It's like they can't handle another person.

"I understand that" Dr. Cullen said "But even if you have done it before, even experienced climbers have trouble every now and then and it's better to take precautions. Like the saying; 'Better to be save then sorry'" I nodded my head. Yea I've heard that saying before.

"Can I leave now" I asked "I told my mom I was just going to the beach to meditate. She'll be worried if I'm not home soon" Hmm what time is it?

"We already called your mother and informed her you were watching Renesmee" Dr. Cullen flashed Jacob a look and I did to. Well ok mine didn't flash mine lingered, and stayed on his face the whole time I spoke…

"I don't think someone wants me watching his obsession" I said doing my best to glare daggers at Jacob. He glared right back at me but only for a second before he turned away and walked out of the room. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides and he shook a little. What was with him and shaking?

"Well, if you would like to stay for dinner that would be fine."Dr. Cullen announced rather cheerfully. I did my best to smile back.

"Sure" I said "Why not" it's not like I have anything better to do today. Then I remembered that all my stuff was here. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

Dr. Cullen walked to a door and I jumped off the small bed I was on and followed him. When I looked back at the room I noticed that it kind of looked like a little, homier, hospital room. I guess that worked better for anyone who was hurt here.

Dr. Cullen closed the door behind him and walked down the hall without another word. Was I suppose to follow him, or go do something else? I decided to follow him out of the hall and head my own way after that. I exited the hall and took a right, instead of the left Dr. Cullen had taken. I passed a clock on a wall, it informed me that it was already two forty-five pm, wow I was out cold for a good This led me straight to the living room. Seth sat on the couch watching TV and Nessie sat on the floor coloring. At my entrance she looked up and her face exploded with a big smile. I had never seen someone so happy to see me. She started to get up then I noticed Jacob sitting next to her. He glared at me and grabbed Nessie's waist pulling her back down into a sitting position.

"Not now Ness, Mila's not in a good mood" Ugh he was really starting to get on my nerves. Nessie looked disappointed and I felt bad for her. He was like her own personal weight that would stop her from having fun.

"I'm not going to kill her" I said to him.

"We don't know that" he replied not looking at me. Uhh he made just want to jump off a cliff, (ha ha)

"Come watch some TV," Seth offered. I rolled my eyes and walked to the couch.

"Oh no Jacob" I said while passing him, "You might wanna move, I'm within ten feet of Nessie, I'm a hazard to all humankind, I might kill her." My voice was coated in sarcasm. Adding wide eyes and innocent look was just for the fun of it; and it got a laugh out of Seth, who I proudly smiled at.

The front door opened and two tall guys that looked similar to Jacob and Seth stepped in.

"Dude, looks like all the leaches are home today." One of them said. Leaches? Both Jacob and Seth turned to me with worried expressions. What did they mean by leaches, weren't those the little slug like things that suck blood? The two new boys stepped into the living room and took a look at me. One whispered to the other something in Quileute, the bad part for them was I learned Quileute in the sixth grade, and I could hear what they were saying, yet it only confused me more.

"Looks like the leaches stopped their diet" one whispered to the other.

"No stupid" the other whispered back "That he girls Seth doesn't stop talking about, that's his imprint" Seth talks about me? Really!? What was an imprint, and what did they mean by leaches and their diet? Ha like leaches could go on a diet. Then a girl walked in behind the two boys. She had short black hair, not as short as Alice's but it was a cute short.

"Seth" she called out

"Leah" he called back with a goofy grin on his face "I'm right here you don't need to yell" The girl, Leah turned her head towards his voice. Then she saw me and smiled. Completely ignoring Seth she walked up to me and sat down on the couch next to me.

"You must be Mila" she looked really excited. I was actually scared. I nodded my head. "Oh I'm so happy to meat you, Seth has told me everything he knows about you, feel lucky we didn't know if Seth was ever going to imprint." I cut her off there.

"Ok hold on a second, imprint? What's imprint? First they mention it and now you're talking about it?" The two boys behind Leah looked at each other in confusion and a little bit of horror. Leah looked confused then looked at Seth, and back at me.

"There's a legend," Jacob suddenly said but not before sharing a look at everyone who had entered the room. "That when you find your true love, you do this thing called Imprinting" I looked at him shocked, he thought that Seth had imprinted on _me? _Of all people, me? I looked at Seth who was looking away but it was evident he was uncomfortable. "The elders think that Seth imprinted on you, and by the way he acts around and away from you… we think he did to." And he stopped. That was it. Ok first of all you can't come in here and expect me to believe this, I mean I didn't even know Seth and all of a sudden were suppose to be trueloves? This has to be some sick joke.

"Are you kidding me?" I said in udder disbelief. "And when were you planning on telling me this?" I asked. Leah looked at Seth.

"Thanks for mentioning that you didn't tell her" she sneered

"Hey" I snapped at Leah "Don't get mad at him even I can understand why he didn't tell me" Well it was true I could understand I mean it's not every day you drop the love bomb on people, people you haven't even know for two days.

"If the elders think its true then we know it has to be." One of the tall boys who I still didn't know said. Ugh my day just keeps getting better and better. I stormed off; well ok I stomped out the door and sat in a secluded corner of the porch. I lifted my knees up to my face hiding my eyes from view; I didn't want to see anything right now. I heard footsteps approaching me, and then they stopped. I could tell someone was standing in front of me but I still didn't bother looking up.

"Mila," that was all I needed to hear to confirm who it was."Look I'm sorry-"

"Please go away" I said in a quiet voice, as polite as I could.

"I'm not going away until I tell you the truth" he said in a firm voice, and I snapped.

"Oh" I looked up at him, "so_ now_ you will tell me the truth, because someone else already mentioned it. What were you going to do Seth just not tell me and, pretend that you weren't in love with me?"

"I never said I was"

"Oh yea well you have everyone in there and the elders fooled, and even if I don't know half of the people in there they look pretty hard to fool"

"I'm not fooling them"

"So you are in love with me?" I was mad he wasn't going down without a fight.

"No I never said I was in love with you Mila, everyone in there is… making shit up"

"Are you sure" I needed to know before I told him what to do next.

"One hundred percent" he had no expression.

"Good" I yelled, "then it won't be a problem when you go in there and tell everyone that you don't love me, never have, and never will"

We were so mad at each other, and had been sitting there yelling so hard, our faces ended up only a few inches apart. For a split second, I stared up a Seth, and even though I was totally mad at him, I wasn't thinking about what a self-righteous jerk he was.

Instead, I was thinking about this movie I saw once where the main guy and the main girl were actually falling in love and after this big fight he kissed her proclaiming his love for her.

Maybe, I couldn't help thinking, Seth would do that. Even if I didn't know him that well.

And so I sort of closed my eyes, and let my mouth get all relaxed, you know just in case.

"I can't do that" he sighed, the screen door slammed, and when I opened my eyes, Seth was gone.

**A.N… Sorry I ended it like that, but this was a hard chapter to write but I liked the way it turned out!**

**Mila had to learn a little about the imprinting stuff but as you can tell they left a lot out, mostly the fact that it only happens for werewolf's, but Mila doesn't need to know about that yet. She's already curious about what the two boys in the back (Jared and Quil) said about leaches and dieting… Oh I need names for some more werewolves' (you know the ones they talk about in breaking dawn. What were there names?)**

**So did anyone else watch the 14 second preview for new moon? (The one from Band Slam) Did anyone else pause it around seconds 8-9 to just stare at Taylors' "Jacobs" body and drool! I did!!! Psh I didn't really hear what they were saying I was just kind of zoned in on Taylors' abs! All though I do have to say he (Taylor) did some pretty good acting, heck I was convinced of what he told Bella, that's why I paused the trailer and evilly thought in my head "ha Bella I can pause time and stare at him ha!" then I thought sadly, "yet you can see him whenever you want without his shirt… *sigh*" if you haven't seen it, got find it on youtube it's like the second most watched today. **

**Well love you all! Tell me if you think I'm going to fast or if I'm taking too long or if I should do something totally different… I'm open for opinions! Well again I love you all Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN. I changed a few things in this chapter… *= paragraph where things are changed**

**Changed things are: Ages and missing or fixed words in sentences. Sorry if the stars throw you off! **

My Green Slippers

Chapter 6

My life could be worse. I mean there are so many other bad things that could have happened to me –not that I'm saying this is bad- I could have been torn to pieces by those overly large bears in the forest; or I could have fallen to my death. Plus who knows maybe this is for the better. I lay in my bed looking at the white ceiling above me as I relived the previous night. I ended up not staying for dinner at the Cullen's, actually after what happened with Seth, I asked if I could go home.

No I wasn't being a baby, but too many things had happened and all I wanted to do was go home have some chicken fettuccine, get in my bed, and curl up into a ball!

I got all my stuff back and I drove home. That's it, I didn't see Seth after our run in on the porch and I didn't bother saying bye to Jacob, I just kind of left. I didn't go straight home, but I didn't do the aimless driving either, gas isn't cheap these days. So instead I drove to the community center. The community center lets me use their medium sized room when I want to dance, and because no one was usually in the room I just came when I wanted to.

I parked my car along the curb in front of the entrance, cut the engine, grabbed my stuff, and walked in. There was a desk to your left (once you entered) that was usually occupied by Mrs. Longley; and like usual it was. Mrs. Longley looked up from her desk –where she was probably reading something- and smiled at me.

"Room B?" she asked

"Yup" She grabbed the paper on the top of the desk and signed it. Every time you use a room you have to sign in. I've been here so much that Mrs. Longley just signs it for me; then when I'm finished I sign it out.

I walked down the small hallway and to the door marked "B" I opened the door and stepped in. With the only source of light being from the door way the room was almost magical. That's one of the many things I love about it; I also love the fact that when you walk in a whiff of lemon floor cleaner wraps it's self around you and tingles your senses. I smiled and turned on the lights. It was the same cream colored walls and blue floor, yes blue! Over in the far corner to the right was a stereo, which is one of the main reasons I use this room, because it was the only one with a stereo. Usually dance rooms had mirrors but I wasn't going to push the fact that this one didn't. You get what you get and you don't throw a fit. I was lucky enough that the stereo did have an I-pod dock. I plugged my I-pod into the dock and scrolled though songs. In my mind I already knew what song I wanted to dance to. I just had to find it. It was called "Everything Went Down" By Kate Tucker. Being Tuesday the song fit.

Dancing is an easy way to express yourself, the details you put in your movements, and the true feelings you have in yourself, is what allows you to be a true dancer. When you're dancing it's hard to think or else you throw yourself off. For some it could be different. But I guarantee if you let the music be the only thing you hear, if you let the music flow through you then there is no such thing as a mess up.

That's why I can't tell you what I was thinking while I was dancing, because the only things going in my mind were the lyrics of this song.

When I had originally choreographed this dance it was for my ex boyfriend. The first lyrics in this song are "Everything went down on Tuesday" He broke up with me on Tuesday, and to me that was the day everything went down. This is another reason I don't believe what I was told today about the whole true love thing with Seth. Ok even I couldn't hide the fact that I had feelings for Seth. I mean I think about him practically all the time now, when I close my eyes he's all I see; just him looking down at me with a smile that I end up finding myself falling into.

*Anyways, I couldn't let myself fall so fast because that's what I let myself do before. I fell into what I thought was love. At age thirteen when I was spending sometime in Tacoma with my aunt and uncle, they had enrolled me in a dance school there. That's where I met Nathan. Nathan was a year older than me and well, every girl had their eyes in him. It took him a year to finally tell me he liked me.

At the time I couldn't be happier, because he –Nathan- seemed to be everything. I remember the exact day he told me he liked me. December 20th. With Nathan everything seemed right, I was happy there was an increase in everything about me. We spent as much time as we could together. He told me everything I wanted to here. He gave me my first kiss on Wednesday July 29th when he snuck to my aunt's house. He showered me with kisses and left little reminders in my bag saying that I was the best thing that ever happened to him. He told me he loved me on March 26th the next year; A.K.A my birthday.

*My parents didn't want me going out at the age fourteen, so I did everything I could to show them that I was mature enough to have a boyfriend. My parents cared about me and I wish I would have listened to them.

He would call every Morning to say "good morning beautiful" and every night to say goodnight. I had insisted that he didn't have to call, but he told me that he loved hearing my voice. Then he started working in Seattle on the Storm Dance Team. Nathan was an amazing hip-hop dancer. He was on a professional dance team and he was also in a hip-hop group called Identity.

After a few months we stopped hanging out as much, either he was always in Seattle or at extra dance rehearsals. He didn't call as much and we would go five to six days at a time without talking. For me all the feelings I had for him at the time were true. He promised that the not being able to see each other or talk that much crap was almost through, and that once summer came and he wasn't dancing everything would be back to normal. He promised that he would never hurt me and that we would get through this.

*June 29th the next year I was fifteen years old. He asked me out on this day. Official boyfriend and girlfriend now. But things still sucked, yet I didn't stop believing in what we had, I never stopped fighting to keep him happy. Then not even a month later on July 23rd he called and woke me up at 6:30am I thought he wanted to talk longer because we hadn't seen each other in almost a month. Was I oh so wrong. He broke up with me. I had fought my ass off for over two years so he and I could be together and this is what I get in return. That's when I noticed how many times he had lied to me. How every word out of his mouth was a lie! I couldn't live in the same town as him anymore so I moved back up to Forks; and I built a wall inside of me, so thick that even I couldn't find a way to knock it down. But Seth had, and I didn't want what had happened to me before to happen again.

I made a promise to myself never to fall so fast for someone again, and I am keeping that promise.

After about two hours of pointless dancing I signed out and came home. When I got home it was 4:30pm according to the clock on the microwave. Mom would be home from work around 5:30. Mom usually makes dinner because she hates the fact that dad's always gone and that she's never home during the day. But I'm hungry and I'm making me food!

Someone once asked me what my favorite food was and I said 'Macaroni' but I'm changing it now to Chicken Fettuccine. I don't know why I like it so much but I do; so when I was going through the freezer and I saw a frozen chicken Fettuccine box thing I grabbed it and popped it into the oven. We're going to use some magic and speed up time…

So I finished making the Fettuccine about ten minutes before mom came home, we ate dinner together, didn't talk; well except for the occasional question that came up. Surprisingly none were about my babysitting job. After dinner mom disappeared to her room to do more work and I disappeared to mine. Just as I was about to sit down the phone rang. The caller ID came up as…

Unknown Name  
Unknown Number

The last time my caller ID read the "unknowns" it ended up being the Cullen's, and as much as I didn't want to answer the phone… I did.

"Hello?"

"Mila? ¿_Querida_, _como__ esta?" _(Mila? Sweetheart, how are you?)

"_¿papa?" _I have this thing when my dad calls we tend to speak Spanish. My dad got me into it because he's scared that next time we go to visit family in Puerto Rico I won't be able to converse with them. So now when we talk most of the time it's in a bit of Spanish.

"_¿__Sí mi amor?"_ (Yes my Darling?) I couldn't believe it my dad had called. My dad usually didn't call unless it was to tell us he had landed or to tell us that he was on his way home. I mean yea if he's gone during a holiday he will call, or a birthday, but he really never has time to call. Protecting the country and all.

"Dad! I can't believe it… your calling! _¿_Oh my, _Está bien todo__?" _(Is everything ok?) I was worried because like I said dad usually never calls.

"_¡Sí sí, todo está bien! Yo sólo quería escuchar la voz de mis hija" (_Yes yes, all is well! I just wanted to hear the voice of my daughter.) Tears filled my eyes because I missed my dad. Him calling made me worry, what if something bad happens?

"I love you dad" I said into the phone. This was my only connection to my dad.

"I love you to! _Tú eres mi mundo_." (You are my world)

"I love you more." I sobbed

"Mila there is no need to cry I will be home in less than two months." When my dad spoke in English you could hear his accent, although it's not as thick as you might think.

"_S__í__ papa__" _(yes dad)

"Now I need to talk to your mother"

"Ok" I said with a small smile.

"Just remember, I'll be home in less than two months, and then I'm taking you and your mother to New York. A family vacation. Does that sound good?"

"Really?" I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice. "That sounds amazing."

"Ok then I promise as soon as I get home we will go to New York"

"Oh thank you papa" I ran out of my room and down the hall to my moms.

"Mom!" I yelled. She opened the door and saw that I had been crying.

"Mila, what is it?" She frantically asked. Her eyes scanned over me searching for something wrong.

"Its dad" I handed her the phone."He called" She put the phone up to her ear and answered. Once the worried expression was gone I walked back to my room chanting in my head 'We're going to New York, we're going to New York' to my own little happy toon. Instead of reading like I had planned on doing, I lay down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about all the things that we were going to do in New York, and how much fun we were going to have. I ended up falling asleep; I'm guessing around 7:45pm. So because I fell asleep early I ended up waking up around 11:00pm fully awake. And that's where we are now.

My life could be worse. I mean there are so many other bad things that could have happened to me –not that I'm saying this is bad- I could have been torn to pieces by those overly large bears in the forest; or I could have fallen to my death. Plus who knows maybe this is for the better. I lay in my bed looking at the white ceiling above me. Yes indeed my life could be worse but now I'd have to say it was turning out pretty good.

*I rolled onto my side trying to ease myself into more sleep. Sleep that apparently didn't want to come to me. So instead I got up and walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. Half of my head was crinkled and hair sort of plastered to my head, most likely from sleeping on it. My pupils were large, large enough that I did a double take to make sure the brown was still there. I found myself combing my hair them putting it up into a pony tail. I didn't bother changing out of the sweats and sweater I was wearing. So I walked out of my room slipped on some boots grabbed the car keys and left. I understand it was almost midnight but, I was fully awake and there was nothing here I could do.

I sped along not worried about getting pulled over, no one was on the road and I highly doubt that the police would be out in the first place. Even considering what I had gone through here just this day (soon to be yesterday) I came anyways. Only this time I wasn't planning on climbing, just sitting and looking out into the darkness.

*The first time I came out to the cliffs to look at the stars was the first day my dad had to leave for war. I was twelve years old. Being out here allowed me to not think about the bad of that day and instead, envision the good to come. I guess that's what was pulling me out here, having talked to my dad only a few hours ago made me want to come. Everything seemed so… unreal. This place made me feel better and more positive about myself.

I laid the extra blanket I had stowed in my car out on the damp grass. Before I sat down I looked out to the ocean, or what I thought was the ocean, the moonless sky allowed my eyes no justice in seeing, and I was only able to hear the sound of calm waves lapping onto the rocky beach below. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath filling my lungs with a sting from the salt water air. I opened my eyes looking into the black lace sky. There were more stars here then you could imagine; clustered little balls of fire allowing themselves to shine onto the ones who admired them. You could easily find different constellations when looking into the sky. Yet out of all the stars in the sky there was a specific one that I could find where ever I was. I had grown so accustom to seeing it that my eyes automatically found it. It was the "Vega" star. Literally a star with my same last name. Vega was the fifth brightest star and located in the consolation Lyre/Lyra also known as the harp. Anyways I used that star to remind me that things weren't as far as I though them to be, because I knew that when my dad looked up into the sky he could also see the star and that allowed us to share a moment of connection. Even if it wasn't at the same time, we still both saw it and that thought made me smile.

"Mila?" I let out a little scream and turned to see who was there. I bent down to pick up the flashlight I had brought and shined it in the strangers face. Yet it wasn't a stranger.

It was Seth.

I let out a long relieved sigh and placed my hand on my chest as if it would stop my racing heart.

"God, are you trying to scare me to death?" I sneered. Seth was disrupting my alone time. Although he did look really cute with his hands in front of his squinting eyes.

*"No, um I'm sorry, could you turn off the light" I didn't turn it off but I raised it to the sky so it would brighten the space between us. I turned to look back out into the darkness, trying to ignore my intruder.

"What are you doing out here" Seth asked his voice was closer and when I turned to flash the light on him I found him about a foot behind me.

"Looking at the stars" I replied looking into his dark eyes. "Come see" I said, and before I could stop myself I patted an empty spot on the blanket. I blushed and took the light off of his face then looked at the darkness in front of me. He sat down and I could feel heat radiating off of him and wrapping itself around me. I involuntarily found myself leaning in closer to him and when I clicked in my mind what I was doing it pulled away and sat up straighter. Then I turned off the flash light and looked back at the stars.

"It's beautiful don't you think?" In the dark I could barely see his silhouette, but barley was enough to see him turn this head my way when he said…

"Yes but I've seen better." I didn't know if he was talking about the sky or me and I blushed again and looked away.

"So why are you out here?" He asked again.

"Looking at the stars" I answered again. "I couldn't sleep so I came to look at the stars."

"It's a nice little place here" he said.

"Yea," I agreed "It kind of makes you feel like…I don't know how to explain it kind of calmed but like…" I sighed frustrated with myself. "It's different" I finished.

"Different indeed" he agreed. You can never truly know how loud silence is until you're stuck in it. The tension between us was steadily growing thicker. We were both avoiding the same topic, the same questions. The ones we so badly wanted to ask but couldn't. But being the amazing person I am, I broke the silence.

"So…" I said looking at him. I prepared myself for the question I was going to ask. "Are you going to tell me about this imprinting stuff, or how you found me?" I guess that was two questions but whatever.

He turned his head my way again. My eyes finally had adjusted to the dark and I could start to make out physical features on Seth. For example how his eyes narrowed just the slightest bit when I asked this question. He then shook his head and looked away I gave another frustrated sigh and got up. This got his attention and he looked at me again. I grabbed my flash light, flicked it on, turned around, and started to walk away. I was about fifteen paces away from the blanket when I felt a pair of strong warm hands wrap around my waist and effortlessly pick me up.

"You're not leaving that easily" Seth stated before carrying me back to the blanket and setting me down. He locked a firm hand around my waist to hold me in place so I couldn't escape again. I looked at Seth as he ran his free hand through his hair giving it a messy look.

*"Imprinting," he said. "You're not going to believe me when I tell you the truth." Yea sure, right now I'll believe anything.

"Let's see" I said.

"Well," he took a deep breath. He looked so cute when he was nervous. "You know some of the Quileute legends right?"

I nodded my head. "Well just mainly about being like, born from wolfs, or something like that." Seth let out a small laugh.

"Close, were descendants from wolfs," he said. "Some of us are connected with wolfs, and share our souls and bodies with them, allowing us to shift into a wolf forum." I looked for a hint of joking in his voice and features, but all that was portrayed was seriousness. The smile I had on my lips left.

"You mean like changing into a wolf? Kind of like a werewolf." I answered my own question. Does he really think I believe him; this has to be some sort of sick joke. He nodded his head at my statement.

*"When we change into wolfs, we imprint. Not always right away but sooner or later we do. An imprint is your soul mate. The one who you are bound to be with. Once you imprint there's no way to break it."

"And you imprinted on me" my voice was just above a whisper. I couldn't believe what I was saying. Seth was right I didn't believe him. I guess he could tell that I didn't believe. Not so much on the imprinting part (that I was starting to believe) but on the whole "changing into a wolf." Seth stood up.

"Stay here" he said. He turned around and started walking away. I twisted around to see where he was going, but instead I saw him taking his shirt and shorts off.

"_What are you doing_?" I yelled. He turned around and looked at me.

"Just stay there" he said in a worried voice as he slipped his shorts off, leaving him standing in nothing but his boxer briefs.

*I looked away and yelled "Put your clothes back on" Then I stood up. I didn't look at him; I didn't want to risk seeing anything else.

"Please Mila just stay there" he said once more in a somewhat strained voice. I was really starting to get freaked out. Then something shifted in the air, sending tingles up my back and sending every hair on my arms to stand straight up. I turned around not caring if I saw more of Seth then I wanted to. But Seth wasn't there.

And in his place stood a sandy colored wolf, with the same worried dark eyes Seth had had just moments ago.

**A.N… I wanted to get this up soon so my Beta hasn't looked at it yet. Please excuse any mistakes. The revised version will hopefully be up later. Thanks. Review if you want to! Ciao!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

My Green Slippers

Chapter 7

Have you ever had one of those dreams where everything seems so real, the colors around you are so vivid and strong they seem to almost be pulsating, and you can't even remember falling asleep? I'm starting to think that's what I'm in. I mean I could still be asleep right? But never in a dream have I had such strong feelings. As I stared into the deep golden brown eyes of the wolf in front of me, I felt like every nerve in my body had drank one of those Monster BFC's and were all on a major sugar rush. A small giggle escaped my lips. I was going crazy… that was it. All those times people had called me psycho, they really knew what they were talking about.

I looked down at my shaking hands. How long would they put someone in a mental hospital for hallucinations, and random giggling? There was a soft crunch of earth ahead of me which immediately brought me back from my own crazy little world. Two large… Scratch that. Two _very _large paws appeared next to my feet. I yelped and jumped back startled by the closeness of this animal. I heard the waves crashing below on the shore reminding me that I was on top of a cliff, and I didn't have a lot of room to scoot back any farther.

I hate this cliff. Everything happens here; everything good, and bad. For all I knew this cliff could be out to kill me, and with all the random life threatening shit that had been happening lately that wasn't very hard to believe.

My biology teacher always said that if you could see an area below a bridge or cliff or whatever the heck you might be standing on that could be life threatening, you were entirely to close to the edge. I'm pretty sure if he were here he would probably fail me for the entire year. Funny how in this life or death situations I only seem to think about school, and teachers failing me.

A soft whine came from the wolf and it started receding. Something about this wolf intrigued me. Maybe it was the fact that it knew if it stepped back that I would step forward; or maybe because it had the same color eyes as Seth. I gasped as reality and answers hit me full force. I had known all along, the legends, imprinting. Hell I (and everyone else in the school) had taken a Washington State history class as freshmen. We had all learned about the tall tales or myths or whatever you wanted to call them, we have even had a "council man" from La Push come to speak to us. Yet never in a million years would I have thought the legends to be true. _And don't forget what Seth just told you like two minutes ago._ I said in my head.

"Seth?" my voice came just above a whisper but when the wolf in front of me lifted its head as I said the name and I knew it must of heard me. I shook my head still trying to register what was going on. I took a small step forward then stopped. Was I actually going to do this? I took another small step forward testing what would happen. When the wolf did nothing I quickly dived for my blanket and flashlight. I stood up making eye contact with the wolf –or Seth. - Not once did I break the contact as I walked around the wolf. However I did break eye contact once I was on the opposite side from where I had been and started sprinting towards my car. Then I stopped…

I have been running away from my problems my whole life. More importantly I had been running away from Seth and the truth, one thing I've learned that I should of learned a long time ago was that running from my problems isn't going to fix them, because no matter what they will always be at the back of my mind; pounding to get out of the forbidden room I locked them in.

I turned back ready to face this problem head on, but no one was there, no wolf, no Seth. How could I face a problem that ran away as easily as I did? I fumbled to get my keys out of my jacket pocket then unlocked the trunk of my car and placed the crumpled blanket and flashlight inside.

"Mila," came a begging voice from behind me. I took a deep breath. Why couldn't he have shown up a minute ago when I was in the mood to face my problems? I groaned letting the breath I had been holding escape.

"Please don't leave" as he said those words I turned around and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Seth" his eyebrows furrowed. "I… all of this… the wolf… you, imprinting… that's a lot to take in for one day."

"Look I'm sorry for not telling you but I knew that you would be scared and confused and I never planned for it to happen like it did, but I needed you to believe me." I believed him, I really did. "We have to talk about this Mila. Sooner or later, sooner is better though."

"If you want to talk then we will start out like most people do, not confessing unedifying love for each other, not telling the other person you can turn into a _freaking_ wolf, but as friends. Friends with questions looking for answers."

"Mila, look I'm sorry, I know this is a lot-"

"No you don't know, people don't get bare butt naked and turn into a wolf… that just doesn't happen except in Hollywood!" or so I thought "but you did just that, right here, gah!" I threw my arms up in frustration. How could he be so calm with this?

"I knew it was too soon," Seth sighed and shook his head.

"I have to go, I'm sorry" I straightened up closed the trunk and started walking towards the driver's side door when the warm hand wrapped around my wrist. "Please Seth," I pleaded "just let me go." I could feel each small muscle in his fingers as they relaxed and I heard the 'whoosh' of air when he dropped his hand in defeat. I took a deep breath before walking away. Doing exactly what I was trying not to. Leaving my problems behind me.

**A.N: so I guess this is where I would put some huge apologies for not updating in such a long time, and believe me I was contemplating coming up with a huge [fake] excuse… but I figured you guys at least deserve the truth! So here's the truth… I didn't want to, and I've been watching nonstop back to back episodes of Avatar The Last Airbender.**

**What I mean is, when I first started writing this story I really liked the idea, and I had so much planned out, I knew what I wanted to happen, but I couldn't get it out right, then I just kind of lost my mojo for this story. I feel like I should at least finish it, so I am, but I'm going to be truthful, it's probably going to be a half assed job (excuse my language) so…yeah! Love me hate me? I think I'm okay with it all… but again I am really sorry for those who are now sad! Please forgive me I still love you [more]! **

**Toph and Giraffes, Wafflemaker18**


End file.
